character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shū (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0
Summary Shū is the successor of Nanto Hakurō Ken, a sect of Nanto Seiken. He was born under the Star of Benevolence which determines that Shū will fight and die for the future generation. Shū was in the Nanto Seiken temple where Kenshiro was forced to fight in by Raoh and he fought and defeated Kenshiro, however, Shū didn't want to kill Kenshiro so he removed his eyes in exchange for Kenshiro's life. After the nuclear apocalypse, Shū became Souther's second in command, however, he eventually betrayed Souther after all the atrocities Souther committed in order to take over the world and Shū formed a rebellion against Souther. Souther took some children hostage, injured Shū and forced him to carry the final piece of the pyramid into place on top of his head without dropping it. When Shū reached the top, he was shot by arrows and Kenshiro tried to stop Shū from dying, however, Shū was killed when Souther threw a spear through Shū. While Shū was dying, his eyes opened and he saw a grown-up Kenshiro for the first time since losing his eyes, with his final wish fulfilled, Shū succumbed to his injuries and the top of the pyramid he was carrying crushed his body. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Shū (Also known as the Star of Benevolence) Origin: Fist of the North Star Gender: Male Age: 30's Classification: Practitioner of Nanto Hakurō Ken, Member of the Nanto Rokusei Ken (Six Sacred Fists of Nanto) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Is a practitioner of Nanto Hakurō Ken), Air Manipulation, Chi Manipulation (Is a practitioner of Nanto Hakurō Ken), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense his opponent's location), Illusion Creation (With Yūgen Shō) Attack Potency: At least Country Level (Fought on par with Kenshiro while holding back) Speed: FTL (Fought on par with Kenshiro) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Country Level Durability: At least Country Level (Survived hits from Kenshiro) Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Nanto Seiken: Shū is a practitioner in Nanto Seiken, the polar opposite of Hokuto Shinken. The main ability of Nanto Seiken is to use air pressure to create waves around the user's fist or fingers to slice up the opponent. Shū is a successor of a form of Nanto Seiken known as Nanto Hakurō Ken which has the user attack with kicks and open hands attacks. ** Rekkyaku Kūbu (Air Dance of the Fierce Feet): Rekkyaku Kūbu is a technique where Shū rapidly spins before kicking the opponent. ** Rekkyaku Zanjin (Beheading Formation of the Fierce Feet): Rekkyaku Zanjin is a technique where Shū spin kicks which cuts the head off of all of his opponents around him. ** Yūgen Shō (Alluring Illusion Palm): Yūgen Shō is a technique where Shū creates an illusion of multiple fists surrounding the opponent before Shū jabs both of his hands into the opponent. ** Moshu Hadan Geki (Savage Shattering Kick): Moshu Hadan Geki is a technique where Shū delivers a spin kick which sends a wave of chi flying at the opponent. ** Hakuro Senku Kyaku (Snowy Heron Spiral Kick): Hakuro Senku Kyaku is a technique where Shū does several flip kicks that hit the opponent. ** Shoukyuu Houdan (Soaring Aura Blast): Shoukyuu Houdan is a technique where Shū creates a ball of chi which he kicks at the opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 6